Stoletá odchylka
by WhoLock93
Summary: Už je to pár týdnů, co se Liz stala Doktorovou společnicí. A cestuje s ním i ve svých snech. V jednom z nich mají namířeno do roku 1792, ale TARDIS má s nimi jiné plány.


Dnes se mi zdál zvláštní sen. Měli jsme s Doktorem namířeno do roku 1792, 3. prosince toho roku byl znovu zvolen prezidentem Spojených států George Washington. Jenže…  
>„Zaparkoval jsi moc daleko?" zeptala jsem se zmateně, když jsme vyšli ven a prošli jsme kamennou uličkou a ocitli jsme se na nádvoří, kde stálo poloprázdné tržiště.<br>„Možná až moc," odhadl Doktor, když se rozhlédl kolem a šel se zeptat jednoho muže, který prodával zeleninu. Neslyšela jsem, o čem spolu mluvili, ale když se vrátil za mnou, nevypadal už tak vesele. „Takže…nejsme v roce 1792 a tohle není Washington, D.C." informoval mě.  
>Dala jsem ruce v bok a tvářila jsem se vážně. „O kolik ses spletl?"<br>„O sto let. Salem, 1672."  
>Spustila jsem ruce zase dolů. „Salem? Ty čarodějnické procesy?" zněla jsem vylekaně.<br>„Snad nevěříš, že to byly opravdové čarodějnice?" utahoval si ze mě.  
>Mávla jsem rukou nad jeho poznámkou. „Jistě že ne, ale pověrčiví lidé v této době ano."<br>„Bez obav. Tebe by si s čarodějnicí nespletli, nemáš bradavice ani nelétáš na koštěti." stále si mě dobíral, za což si ode mě vysloužil ránu do ramene.  
>„Tohle není legrace," prohlédla jsem si své šaty z konce 18. století. „Možná tady zapadnu i tak, ale příště nás už vezmi tam, kam opravdu chceme." řekla jsem zamračeně.<br>„TARDIS si občas dělá, co chce," bránil se. „Tak vyrazíme na průzkum, co říkáš?" zeptal se rošťácky, čímž způsobil, že můj přísný výraz roztál a s radostí jsem se s ním vydala na obhlídku.

Když jsme procházeli ulicí, lidé se po nás podezíravě otáčeli.  
>„Zřejmě se jim moc nelíbíme." konstatovala jsem.<br>„Jo, všiml jsem si. Pro jistotu zatím zajdeme někam, kde nebudeme moc na očích," řekl a uviděl nad dveřmi před sebou ceduli. „To by nám mohlo pomoct. Tak pojď." pobídl mě a oba jsme vstoupili do místního hostince. Jakmile jsme vešli dovnitř, upřely se na nás zraky všech lidí.  
>„Co jsi to říkal?" rýpla jsem si. Ty jejich pohledy mě znervózňovaly.<br>„Jen klid, tohle zvládnu," promluvil ke mně a vytáhl z kapsy psychopapír. „Zdravíme vás," začal nahlas. „Já jsem Doktor a tohle je slečna Parkerová." představil nás.  
>„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravila jsem. „Jsme z hnutí Čisto v hostincích, pokud máte podezření, že s vaším jídlem a pitím není něco v pořádku, obraťte se na nás a zatím se nenechte rušit." mluvila jsem k nim, když jsme procházeli mezi stoly.<br>„Čisto v hostincích?" řekl potichu pochybovačně.  
>„Ale musíš uznat, že to zabralo," namítla jsem, když jsme si sedli ke stolu v koutě. Lidé přestali zírat a opět se věnovali pití. „Dvakrát veselo tady není."<br>„Odpusťte nám to nemilé přivítání," omluvil se hostinský, který nám přinesl víno. „Poslední dobou jsme moc hostů nemívali. Zima byla krutá a pak ty neštovice. Bylo to zlý," naklonil se blíž k nám. „Někteří si myslí, že v tom mají prsty čarodějnice," prohlásil tajemně, abychom to slyšeli jen my.  
>Málem jsem se udusila vínem, ze kterého jsem upila. „Čarodějnice říkáte?"<br>„Víno je na účet podniku." mluvil už zase normálním hlasem a odešel.  
>Chtěla jsem se Doktora zeptat, co si o tom myslí, ale zjevně ho zaujal muž, který vstoupil do hostince a přisedl si ke skupině mužů.<br>„Doktore? Kdo je to?" byla jsem zvědavá.  
>„To je pastor George Burroughs. Byl zajat inkviziční porotou za to, že bránil 18 dívek a žen, které byly podezřelé z čarodějnictví. Všichni byli oběšeni."<br>Zamyslela jsem se. „Mohli bychom je zachránit. Možná je to důvod, proč nás TARDIS vzala zrovna sem."  
>„To si nemyslím," namítl. „Tohle je pevný bod v historii, nesmí se narušit."<br>„Tak snad abychom raději šli. U toho být nemusím." rozhodla jsem ponuře a tak jsme tedy šli.

„Myslíš, že se nám na druhý pokus podaří dostat do roku 1792?" pomalu se mi začala vracet dobrá nálada, zatímco jsme se byli na cestě k TARDIS.  
>„Zkusím jí trochu domluvit." odpověděl žertovně.<br>„Ale co když dorazíme pozdě?"  
>„Na tom přece nezáleží, když máme TARDIS." zazubil se.<br>Měli jsme k ní namířeno, když jsme v ústí uličky, kde byla schovaná TARDIS, viděli tři muže, a když si nás všimli, stalo se něco, co jsme nečekali.  
>„To je ona! Chyťte ji!" ukázal na mě jeden z nich a rozkázal ostatním.<br>„Co? Co jsem udělala?" nechápala jsem a než jsem se stačila vzpamatovat, tak mě Doktor popadl za ruku a dali jsme se na útěk, protože se k nám ze všech stran začali blížit další pronásledovatelé.


End file.
